


Birthday Headcanon // CRIMINAL MINDS

by sirenbarnes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Birthday Headcanon // CRIMINAL MINDS

 

* * *

**Derek Morgan:**

 

  * _Derek making your birthday romantic._
  * _Waking you up by kissing you passionately._
  * _“Happy birthday babe.”_
  * _Derek kissing you passionately._
  * _Making you breakfast._
  * _Derek taking you to a restaurant._
  * _When you’s come back home, you see your family, friends + bau co-workers._
  * _Being so excited/overwhelmed._



**Spencer Reid:**

 

  * _Spencer wanting your birthday to be amazing._
  * _Telling you facts about birthdays._
  * _Spencer giving you flowers._
  * _Spending most of your day at home with him._
  * _Going out to a romantic restaurant in the evening._
  * _Spencer looking at you with so much love._



**Aaron Hotchner:**

 

  * _Aaron waking up before you, and making you breakfast, with the help of Jack._
  * _Jack waking you up by jumping on you and saying happy birthday._
  * _Eating breakfast in bed._
  * _Jack and Aaron making you a birthday cake._
  * _Spending your day with Jack and Aaron._
  * _Aaron making your favourite meal._
  * _Eating your ake that Aaron and Jack made you._



**David Rossi:**

 

  * _David making you a delicious breakfast._
  * _David spoiling you._
  * _Taking you to fancy restaurants._
  * _Drinking wine._
  * _Stargazing_



**Luke Alvez:**

 

  * _Luke being extremely romantic._
  * _Luke making you breakfast._
  * _Spending most of your birthday in bed with luke._
  * _A lot of passionate sex._




End file.
